<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robin and the Two Meowstics by pfreak387</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731983">Robin and the Two Meowstics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfreak387/pseuds/pfreak387'>pfreak387</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Facial, Multi, Open Relationships, Pokemon, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfreak387/pseuds/pfreak387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extra work night at the Bedazzled Salazzle leads to Robin running into a couple of Meowstic lovers. According to them, the male Meowstic had never been with a male lover, and they had the idea to come give him the experience, and idea Robin is happy to help with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robin and the Two Meowstics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun little story I thought would be hot. This does canonically happen after the events of <i>Love is Color Blind</i> and <i>Loyalty</i>, but you don’t necessarily need to read them to understand this story. The characters here are consenting adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin stretched out the kinks in his back as he walked out of the room, grabbing a wipe from the table just next to the door to remove any residual fluids from his entrance and putting his pink panties back on. Behind him, a satisfied Zebstrika laid there, nearly passed out in pleasure, his equine cock spent and dripping. Thankfully, the Sylveon had gotten paid right before his patron temporarily left the waking world, so he was able to get back to work without disturbing the exhausted equine.</p>
<p>The Bedazzled Salazzle was pretty slow tonight, but that was typical for a Sunday. Robin didn’t normally work Sunday nights, but his Monday classes got cancelled due to a bug going around the campus, and Kuyomi was out visiting his family for the weekend, so he took the opportunity to earn some extra cash. Madame Floro was happy to have one of her most popular dancers for an extra night, and it seemed quite a few of the patrons were as well.</p>
<p>Robin walked up to the bar, taking an empty seat at the corner of it. Daniel, the Mudsdale bartender, was in the middle of mixing up a drink when he noticed the Sylveon. Once he was finished serving the cocktail, he went over to talk with his coworker.</p>
<p>“Ay, Sylver, how was da fuck?” He greeted with a smile.</p>
<p>“Pretty funny actually.” Robin responded. “He was acting all tough because he was the top and big, but one shot and he was out. He’s still trying to recover in the room, so we may want to send in someone to wake him up in about 10 minutes.”</p>
<p>Daniel let out a chuckle and nodded. “Well, ‘opefully dat means you got anotha one in you. I actually got a couple requestin’ you while you were busy.”</p>
<p>Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh really? Who asked first?”</p>
<p>“Nah man, I mean an actual couple, the same type you and your Umbreon are.”</p>
<p>Now that definitely caught Robin’s attention. It wasn’t common for people in established relationships to come to the club, let alone with their partner. He looked up at the Mudsdale, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes and a giddy smile. “So? Who is it?”</p>
<p>Daniel stood up straighter and looked around the club. Located in a booth just to the side of the entrance, he found the couple that were asking for Robin. They were both Meowstics, one male and one female, both of them looking expectantly at the two coworkers. Daniel gestured back towards them, and Robin looked over.</p>
<p>“Dose two dere. Dey didn’t give me much info, but dey were really excited to hear you was here.” The Mudsdale explained.</p>
<p>Robin nodded. “Thanks, I’ll go ask. Oh, here’s the payment from that Zebstrika by the way, make sure Madame Floro gets it please.”</p>
<p>Daniel took the stack of cash and nodded, waving the Sylveon goodbye. Robin got up and made his way over to the awaiting couple. Once they noticed he was coming, Robin could see them beginning to blush. They were both pretty cute, the female having a stripe of gold on her hair and gleaming red eyes, while the male’s green eyes were filled with what looked like nervousness. It seemed like whatever they had in mind for Robin, it was the female’s idea.</p>
<p>The Sylveon arrived at the booth and gave them both a warm, seductive smile, putting on his Sylver Sylveon persona. “Hello, I heard you two wanted to see me, correct?”</p>
<p>The male let out a little whimper while the female spoke. “Y-yes, hi. I’m Marigold, and this is my husband, Morty. We, um, we were hoping to… well, we have a proposition for you.”</p>
<p>Robin raised his eyebrow. “Oh? I’m intrigued, though I should let you know if this proposition involves stuff like cuckolding, I’m going to have to decline.”</p>
<p>“No, no, of course not.” Marigold replied hastily. “You see, my husband has been very very confident in the fact that he likes females. Only has ever dated and had sex with girls, never tried anything with anyone else. So… he came up to me a while ago and said he wanted to try something new. He… wanted to see what sex was like with a guy.”</p>
<p>The smile on Robin’s face grew, as did the lust in his eyes, as he looked over at Morty. The male Meowstic’s blush grew even brighter as he gave a small nod, shifting in his seat.</p>
<p>“Not once with a guy, ever?” Robin asked, to which Morty shook his head. He then looked at Marigold again. “So why did you guys choose me, exactly?”</p>
<p>“We’ve seen you perform.” It was Morty who actually responded. “I-I mean, she has, a-and… you seem l-like a nice guy and, um, really cute…”</p>
<p>“Basically he thought you looked hot. Apparently, my very straight husband has a thing for girly guys.” The female Meowstic explained.</p>
<p>Robin gave a little chuckle, standing up from the booth. He considered the couple for a moment. If he was being honest, he wasn’t really into the “Straight turned gay” fetish, but that’s not necessarily what they were trying to do here. Morty and Marigold were both very pretty, and it’s clear that they wanted Robin, even if Marigold may just be using her husband as an excuse to get into the Sylveon’s lack of pants. Despite this, Robin knew what it was like to be nervous about liking the same sex, so he wanted to help the male Meowstic be more confident in himself.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll play with you guys on one condition: Morty, I want you to be vocal about what you want, what’s working, what’s not working. No trying to hide your excitement, or hide your pleasure, or making decisions on what you think I or your wife wants. This will be a time about you, what you want to do, what you’re curious about. Understood?”</p>
<p>The two Meowstics nodded, Morty’s more of a slow, nervous nod, while Marigold’s was more giddy. With that, Robin extended a hand to the male, which he took slowly. “Then come on, those pants aren’t going to take off themselves.”</p>
<p>Robin led them down to the hall of the private rooms. They entered one of the ones towards the back, the Meowstics both walking towards the couch as Robin turned to lock the door. The rooms weren’t the biggest, but they had enough room to fit all three of them with plenty of space, even on the couch. Neon lights glowed in the back, giving the room a warm red tint. To the side of the door was a cart full of various sex items: lube, condoms, wipes, toys, just about anything one would need for a private session with a dancer.</p>
<p>With everything all set up and ready, Robin turned once again to the couple with a smile, looking specifically at Morty, who seemed to be looking constantly around the room in thought. “Now then, what do you want to do first? Remember, this is going to be about what you want. I won’t judge you, I promise.”</p>
<p>Morty nodded and took a deep breath. He blushed as he already knew exactly what he wanted to try first, but getting the words out of his mouth seemed to be rather difficult. “I, uh, well… I want to, I want to try sucking you off first. I-I’ve seen my wife do it, and she seems to enjoy it a lot.”</p>
<p>Marigold nodded in response. “Yes, I will admit that I do enjoy oral. But don’t you think we need to get rid of some things beforehand, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Robin chuckled and sauntered up to Morty, gently straddling him. “I believe we do. How about you do the honors? I think someone is excited to be seen.”</p>
<p>Indeed, the panties of the Sylveon were already beginning to tent as the anticipation had gone to Robin’s loins. Morty blushed and gave a small whimper as he looked at the stretching fabric. Slowly, shaking a little bit, he hooked his thumbs on the sides of the underwear and began to push them down the white, furred thighs. Robin’s cock sprung back once the panties were far enough, bobbing as Morty gasped. He had seen bits of the dick before, but never so much and so close.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Marigold licked her lips excitedly as she watched her husband strip the Sylveon, beginning to disrobe herself. She unbuttoned her blouse, keeping her eyes directly on her husband as he stared in awe, revealing that she had chosen not to wear a bra knowing what was to come. With the last button popped, the blouse dropped onto the couch as the Meowstic’s breasts were freed. Gently, she began to massage them as she watched the two males.</p>
<p>Morty was hesitant at first, looking directly at Robin’s growing cock, smelling the scent of sex already on it. He took a deep breath before diving in, almost too quickly, wrapping his lips around the whole head. Robin sighed contently as he felt a familiar wetness touch him, leaning back to allow better access.</p>
<p>The feeling of having a dick in one’s mouth was very foreign to Morty. It was almost like putting a very rigid but sort of squishy object in his mouth that tasted somewhat salty. The Meowstic wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so he did his best to imitate what he liked, pushing his tongue underneath the glans and moving it around. This caused Robin to inhale a little sharply, which encouraged Morty. He gave a few bobs before he stopped suddenly, wincing a little.</p>
<p>“Something wrong, honey?” Marigold asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Morty shook his head. “Just a bad position, I can feel my neck stretching too far. Um, can we switch positions, Robin?”</p>
<p>Robin nodded and unstraddled the male, moving to the side of the couple as he sat back onto the couch with his legs spread apart. Morty, meanwhile, took the moment to stand, stretch, and unbutton his straining jeans. Both Robin and Marigold watched with giddy anticipation as they unintentionally got a strip show. Under the male Meowstic’s jeans were a pair of black boxers, and once those were down too, Robin could finally see his cock.</p>
<p>Unlike Robin’s, this cock did not have a sheath, but its shape was similar. This wasn’t that rare, as whether a Pokémon had a sheath was dependent on one’s genes. It was standing proudly, about six inches, and already pre could be seen beading.</p>
<p>Once Morty had stepped out of his lower garments, he knelt down in front of Robin and returned to his previous work. Marigold gave a little moan, watching who she loved get such pleasure from pleasing another man. She began feeling a little left out, so she moved on over to the Sylveon’s side, gently turning his head towards her. He raised an eyebrow but gave a lusty smirk, a smirk which Marigold mirrored.</p>
<p>No words were exchanged as the female Meowstic leaned forward, kissing Robin straight on the lips. The Sylveon returned the kiss, letting out little hums of pleasure, his cock twitching in Morty’s mouth as he received pleasure from both Meowstics. His hand roamed along Marigold’s body, feeling all her curves as he lightly caressed her, dragging along her naval until he encountered the top of her skirt. A couple ribbons came out from the bow on Robin’s neck, one moving to gently push Morty, the other assisting his hand in opening the skirt.</p>
<p>Once the obstructive clothing was out of the way, the Sylveon’s hand worked its way into the female’s panties. Inside, he found her to already be very excited, he slit slick with wetness. Marigold let out another moan into their kisses, feeling joy as her sensitive bits got touched. Morty took a second to look up, watching as his wife was kissed and played with by the Sylveon. Logic told him he should be jealous or something, but instead he felt nothing but lust and desire for not only Marigold, but Robin as well. He also felt himself starting to go a little light headed, so he pushed back against the ribbon guiding him, which thankfully let up as soon as it felt the pressure, and gasped as the now slicked cock left his mouth.</p>
<p>While the other two were still distracted, Morty made his way over to the supply cart. The first thing that caught his eyes were the sex toys, especially the dildos. He had always been curious about what they felt like stuffed inside of him, even if the largest one there, clearly modeled after some sort of equine Pokemon, scared him a little bit. He was tempted to grab one and ask Robin to help him use it, but he got another idea instead.</p>
<p>Scanning through the various boxes, Morty located a box of Falinx™ brand condoms, and he grabbed two of them. He then turned back to his two sex partners, who seemed to have still been too busy to notice he had left. At least, mostly, as Robin had one eye on the male Meowstic the whole time. He gently pulled away from Marigold’s soft lips, who let out a gasp as they broke. He also brought his hand back into view, now smothered in her juices.</p>
<p>“Looks like our man of the hour has something in mind,” Robin mentioned. “And I think I have an idea what it is, hm?”</p>
<p>Morty blushed hard and wanted to instinctively turn away, but he kept his face steady as he tried to speak. “U-uh, I wanted… Well, I’ve read stories online about how guys getting, um, sandwiched, between two partners. Y’know, him inside one of them while… while he gets fucked from behind?”</p>
<p>Robin let out a little chuckle, nodding. “Yes, though reality is more disappointing than fiction. However, I’m not going to take this chance away from you, so how do you want to do this?”</p>
<p>The male Meowstic gulped and looked at the two of them, trying to devise a plan in his head. “I… babe, I want to be able to kiss you while we do this. Do you think you could lay on the couch?”</p>
<p>Marigold nodded, briefly standing to both stretch and finally remove her lower garments, revealing her previously played with pussy, still glistening and hungry for more. As Robin got off to give her room, the female Meowstic laid onto her back, propping her head on an arm rest and spreading her legs invitingly. No matter how many times he saw this, Morty couldn’t help but internally melt at how cute his wife looked in this position. Just the glow of her eyes as she stared over her tits made him excited, his own barely touched cock leaking in need.</p>
<p>Once she was comfortable, Morty did probably the first thing tonight that he had actually done before. He gently ripped open the condom packet and slipped it onto his length, then he moved over to the couch and got into position above the female. He rested his length on her folds, making her squirm a little at the touch and anticipation. Robin took the other condom with his ribbon, following suit and rubbering up. The Sylveon then grabbed a bottle of lube from the cart and generously lubed his protected cock up, followed by him getting in position behind Morty, his arm wrapping around his middle.</p>
<p>“Best way to do this is for you to go in first and stay there until she’s good,” Robin instructed. “Then, I’ll push into you and wait until you feel ready to go. Understood?”</p>
<p>Morty nodded gratefully, grabbing a hold of his hard member and guiding it into his wife’s pussy. As he burrowed into her, they both let out cute little moans, Marigold squirming in pleasure. The feeling of her husband entering her never got old, and she was beginning to get impatient, wanting him to just fuck her mercilessly with how horny she was tonight. However, for Morty’s sake, she took it slow, letting both of them adjust properly. Morty actually surprised her with a little kiss on her nose, causing her blush to rise and for her to giggle girlishly.</p>
<p>Once the two Meowstics were ready, the Sylveon crept in. Just like Morty, Robin held onto his cock as he guided it into the other male’s hole. Morty let out a gasp at both the push and the cold lube, but also at the fact that this was actually happening. Slowly, Robin thrusted all of him into the male Meowstic, pressing and throbbing on his anal walls. It was nothing like Morty had ever experienced before. There was pain, the same kind of pain expected from an anal virgin, but the cock was pushing in just the right spot that Morty was afraid he was going to cum the minute Robin moved.</p>
<p>“How does it feel, stud?” Robin whispered gently.</p>
<p>Morty let out a weak laugh that was cut off by another moan. “W-weird… Jeez, is th-this was you guys always f-feel when you take it up the ass?”</p>
<p>“More or less, but everyone is different.” Sylveon explained. “How about you, Marigold, how’re you holding up?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, good. This was definitely a good idea, but we’re nowhere near done I hope.” She responded sultrily. Morty whined and blushed, his wife knowing just how to tease him.</p>
<p>Finally, Morty gave Robin the ok and they began to start moving. As the Sylveon implied, the beginning wasn’t the most fluent. Robin and Morty both had to try to work out a system to where their thrusts were in sync, while also making sure not to accidentally injure Marigold underneath. Thankfully, Robin’s experience came in handy, and with the Sylveon taking most of the lead, they eventually got into a rhythm. Morty’s thrusts into his wife’s pussy were shallow, but with the push from Robin’s more deep movements, they felt like a good fuck to the female Meowstic.</p>
<p>The three of them eventually devolved into a rhythmic, panting, fucking, moaning mess. Morty felt like he was on fire, pain and pleasure mixing and shaking him to his entire core. He was so worried that being fucked was going to be nothing but pain, but thanks to the help of the kind Sylveon, he couldn’t have asked for a better experience.</p>
<p>Best he could, he leaned down and began to make out with his wife, Marigold happily meeting his lips. Her legs tried to wrap around both men, but she resorted to just having them flop to the side. Her hands though, they began to crawl all over her husband’s head fur, reaching his ears and beginning to rub them. Thanks to the psychic power stored within them, the ears were incredibly sensitive, making Morty groan and shiver once she began rubbing them.</p>
<p>To the surprise of no one, the male Meowstic was already about to cum. His thrusts began to deviate from the previously rhythmic pattern, and both Robin and Marigold knew what was to come. To help out, the Sylveon gave one last hard, ball slapping thrust, right onto Morty’s g-spot, causing a hard jolt of electric joy to shake his body. Morty broke the kiss and let out a loud moan, almost the loudest he had ever done so, as he grounded his hips into his wife, cumming hard into the condom and the three of them let out heavy pants.</p>
<p>With one last twitch, Morty nearly collapsed and passed out. Thankfully, Robin had the foresight to grab him before he did, gently guiding him out of Marigold and his ass off of the Sylveon’s dick. He used one of his ribbons to grab a bottle of water from the cart, handing it to the spent male Meowstic. Morty took it gratefully, taking a long swig.</p>
<p>Even though Morty was done, the other two weren’t there quite yet. Robin was about to ask Marigold how she wanted the two of them to finish, but Morty spoke up before he could.</p>
<p>“W-wait, don’t cum yet.” He breathed out. “I… I want it on me, both of you. I want you two to cum on me. My body, my face, I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Marigold let out a chuckle and Robin nodded, smiling. “Want to get the full gay experience huh? I can respect that.” He commented. Quickly, he unrolled the used condom off both him and the male Meowstic, tossing them away. Then, both the Sylveon and the female walked up to Morty,  Robin’s dick pointed right at his cute little face, and Marigold’s pussy aimed at his chest. With a nod from the tired Meowstic, both Robin and Marigold began to masturbate.</p>
<p>As he watched the two of them get off, Morty struggled to decide which he wanted to see more. Turns out, he very much did enjoy sex with a male as much as he did with a female, as they gave him a feeling of peace. He would definitely have to thank his wife at some point for helping him discover these repressed feelings. It made him feel lighter, excited, and most of all, horny for more.</p>
<p>Robin was the first of the two to cum. He let out a low moan as he jerked forward into his hand, the first spurt landing diagonally across the Meowstic’s face just between his eyes. The next one went a little lower, striking his nose and mouth, and one more landed just on Morty’s chin before the rest came as a dribble into Robin’s paw. Out of curiosity, Morty licked a bit of the semen off his lips, which tasted pretty much like his own seed, albeit a little sweeter.</p>
<p>Shortly after, Marigold had hit her orgasm. While not as powerful as Robin’s in terms of squirt force, she still managed a small bit onto her husband’s chest, just below his collar. She herself shuddered as the rest of her orgasm crashed within her, leading her to sit down and lean right against Morty, panting and just about as exhausted as him. She briefly moved to his cheek to kiss it before laying her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>With everyone all satisfied and relaxed, Robin switched back over to his worker mentality. He went ahead and made sure everything was cleaned up best he could as the couple just rested on the couch. As he did so, he began talking to them.</p>
<p>“Hope you two had a good time, especially you, Morty. If you guys don’t want to leave looking like a mess, there is a co-ed bathroom at the end of the hall with shower stalls. Don’t worry, we make sure to keep them clean. You guys have about 10 minutes to rest before we have to ask you to leave the room, though.”</p>
<p>With that, Robin slipped back on his pink panties and was about to head out, when he heard one of the Meowstics call him.</p>
<p>“Wait, Robin! We haven’t even had a chance to pay you.” Morty explained.</p>
<p>Robin smiled, walking back over and giving him a big kiss on the lips. Morty blinked in surprise as the Sylveon pulled back. “Don’t worry, you having fun was payment enough.”</p>
<p>Morty shook his head, opening his ears and psychically moving his pants closer to him, fishing out his phone. “Can we at least get your number? We… I would like to see you more. Let me pay you back with like, dinner sometime?”</p>
<p>The Sylveon’s first instinct was to say no, as this wasn’t the first time someone had been so grateful for what he had done that they were now basically obsessed with him. However, most of those were because they thought they were in love with the Sylveon, which would be fine if Robin knew he didn’t love them back. They were typically just another client, but Morty seemed special. Maybe it was because he was already married, or maybe because he felt special to be the Meowstic’s first male.</p>
<p>Robin nodded and took the phone, punching in his number into his contacts list, and handing it back. “Dinner sounds good. I’m available weekdays after classes, we can hang out then.”</p>
<p>Morty took back the phone and gave a dazed smile. Marigold meanwhile just rolled her eyes and chuckled, happy to see a side of her husband she hadn’t seen in years. With one last kiss to both of them, Robin left the room and made his way towards the staff showers. He felt great, not just because the two of them were good partners, but because it always felt nice to help someone with their sexuality. Reminded him of how he helped Kuyomi, and that brought a wave of nostalgia despite that being not too long ago. Robin was definitely looking forward to seeing the two Meowstics again in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>